


What's Under These Robes

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris has an ass kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking, blame tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: Fenris decides he has a thing for mage ass.  Fortunately for him, Anders is... happy to provide some mage ass for him to have fun with.  Just a quick one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkitsdashing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkitsdashing/gifts).



The first time Anders and Fenris had done it, it was rather unexpected, to say the least.

Some sort of argument had culminated in a brief moment of understanding and a truce, and then had flared into an argument again and finally turned into... something else. Something that involved Anders shoved against a wall, followed by Fenris shoved down into a bed.

Well.

It had been heated, and gratifying, but then both of them had decided never to bring it up, because clearly this was a one-time thing and wasn't happening again and nobody had to know.

And so that's how things went for a few days, and Anders was pretty sure that things had gratefully returned to normal, but then one day Anders was in a busy street in Lowtown buying some supplies and that's when Fenris walked by and smacked his ass.

Anders turned bright red. His face did, anyway, although his ass probably did, too. He turned and saw Fenris walking away with a smirk, and he looked back at the vendor, who was staring at him oddly, and he excused himself and ran after Fenris.

He cornered him in an alley. "What in the Void was that about?" he exclaimed angrily.

Fenris was thoroughly unfazed. "I thought I'd spice up your day a bit," he said, leaning back against a wall.

"In public?" Anders was incensed. "And anyway, didn't we decide that we were done? That it was just one time?"

"It doesn't have to be anything serious, you know," said Fenris. He looked around then, saw that they were alone, and then took a step closer and stood up straight so he was staring right at Anders. They were inches from each other, and it took Anders considerably more willpower than he wanted to admit to not reach out right there and shove him up against that wall he was next to and have his way with him. In fact, the only real thing keeping him from doing that was that he was kind of hoping Fenris would be the one to take the initiative.

And Fenris noticed that little quiver in Anders' body language. "You like being mine, don't you, mage?" he purred.

"I'm... uh, quite sure I don't know what you mean," Anders replied. He looked away nervously.

"Heh. I'll see you tonight," said Fenris.

\---

Anders told himself he wasn't going to do it. No. This was ridiculous. This was all utterly absurd. And yet there he was, that night, at Fenris' derelict Hightown mansion, terribly worked up by all the fantasies that had been running through his head all day. Fenris wasted no time. Anders had hardly arrived when they were making out roughly against the wall, Anders biting Fenris' lips and Fenris' hand gripping Anders' hair hard, and then Fenris grabbed him and turned him around in his arms so he had his back to him and he was breathing into his neck. "You've been a naughty mage," he said.

A part of Anders found this statement absurd and humiliating but that was quickly drowned out by the part of him that found this all desperately arousing in the heat of the moment and he was very happy to play along, breathing back "What are you going to do about it?"

"Punish you, of course," said Fenris, and he dragged Anders to the bed, pushed him down over it so his ass was in the air, and then tugged his pants and smalls down. Anders was still wearing his ridiculous feathery coat, of course, and his boots, but those were technicalities that Fenris didn't care about. If anything, they actually enhanced the moment. Fenris leaned over Anders now, briefly, marveling at his prize, this proud apostate who was now so thoroughly at his mercy. "I hope you're ready to accept your punishment," he murmured into Anders' ear.

Anders had done enough playing in the bedroom to know that Fenris was asking for his consent, and he might have found it oddly touching if he was in any mental state to do so. As it was, though, he was already battling the urge to hump the mattress. He was terribly vulnerable and that had him terribly turned on. "Do your worst," he hissed. 

And Fenris gladly obliged, lifting Anders' coat just so and spanking him, hard. Anders cried out and bit down on the blankets, squeezing his eyes shut. Fenris spanked him again, and again, and _again_ , and each time Anders was more sensitive and each time it hurt a little more and there were tears by the end; not that Anders cared. He did, in fact, start rutting against the mattress at some point in a desperate bid to sate the building ache in his cock, but that's when Fenris leaned over again and grabbed Anders' throat firmly with one hand-- not enough to hurt, just enough to make sure the pressure couldn't be ignored-- and with another hand he gently rubbed Anders' ass. Anders whined. "When did I say you could pleasure yourself, mage?" Fenris asked.

"Damn you," said Anders.

But Fenris was gracious, and fondled Anders himself, gently and achingly slowly, and once Anders had turned into whimpering, squirming putty in his hands he worked a few fingers inside him and then proceeded to fuck him. It was all very straight-forward and no nonsense; just an elf and a mage genuinely enjoying themselves, and before long they were both utterly spent and Fenris collapsed onto the bed next to Anders. Anders' hair was matted with the sweat of exertion, and Fenris was faring only slightly better as he breathed heavily to collect himself. He looked over at Anders. Anders looked over at him. "Your ass is still in the air," Fenris said at last.

"Aren't you going to kiss it and make it better?" Anders was wearing a satisfied but mischievous smirk. Fenris found it charming.

"Maybe," Fenris said. "When I can move again."

They were quiet for a moment, and then Anders said "So. This... doesn't _mean_ anything, does it?"

"Not if you don't want it to," said Fenris.

Anders wasn't sure what to make of all that. He felt like Fenris had been surprisingly accommodating through this entire interaction, and he found it awkward that it took sex to get them to stop arguing for more than two minutes. Maybe he could handle Fenris more often.

...maybe he could _handle_ him more often, too.

Anders stood, rather tentatively, and then bent down to collect his pants, which resulted in a view that Fenris would certainly not object to. Once he was dressed, he took one last look at Fenris and said "Just... no more ass slaps in public."

"I can't guarantee that," said Fenris wryly.

And Anders suddenly realized that he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come enable me - http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
